


all i see is you

by icedwhitemocha



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedwhitemocha/pseuds/icedwhitemocha
Summary: the first night on the couch





	all i see is you

**Author's Note:**

> for the gc babes <3

Eliott’s all over him as he tries for the third time to get the fitted sheet onto the last corner of the mattress; tongue teasing along the shell of Lucas’s ear, eager hands stroking down Lucas’s sides, curving around his hipbones. He’s half-hard again, Lucas can feel it nudging against the small of his back, so he leans into Eliott, just a little, just to feel it, and fumbles the sheet again. Fuck.    
  
“Sit,” Lucas finally orders him, getting desperate. He just wants to get the fucking sheets on the bed and shove Eliott onto it and climb on top of him, kiss him until neither of them can breathe, and — hopefully, he’s nothing if not hopeful, right now— not come in thirty seconds this time.    
  
Eliott obeys immediately, perching on the arm of the couch with a soft sigh. Marginally less distracted, Lucas manages to get the damn corner on and smooths down the sheet, then tosses his blankets and pillows on top. Good enough. He can’t help but smile as he steps closer to Eliott, shuffling in between his spread legs and draping his arms over Eliott’s shoulders. Like this, Lucas is a tiny bit taller, so he dips his head to catch Eliott’s mouth in a kiss.    
  
Eliott returns his kiss immediately, open-mouthed and hungry, as though they’ve been separated for weeks, months, and not just a few seconds. The slow, wet slide of their lips makes heat gather low in Lucas’s belly, and he shudders. He tries to calm himself down by winding his fingers into Eliott’s hair, but that makes Eliott groan into their kiss, which most assuredly does not help Lucas get a hold of himself. (The only one he  _ really _ wants to get a hold of is Eliott, anyway.)   
  
It’s impossible to slow down now that they’ve started, it seems like — Newton’s First Law, a body in motion, constant velocity, all of that. With no outside forces, which there had better not be until at least sunrise — he doesn’t give a fuck that it’s the living room, it’s their own fault for trapping him on the couch anyway — there’s nothing to make their bodies rest,  _ thank god _ . And Eliott seems to agree with him, wrapping his arms — his perfect fucking arms, not bulging, but cut, muscular, gorgeous like the rest of him — around Lucas’s waist and tugging him closer.    
  
Humming in approval, Lucas tilts his head and licks deeper into Eliott’s mouth, pressing his thigh forward between Eliott’s legs experimentally. Lucas can feel the thick shape of Eliott’s cock rub against his quadricep as Eliott’s hips thrust forward, nearly toppling them both.    
  
“Bed,” Lucas says — breathes, really, he’s hoarse with want — and the two of them scramble onto the mattress, their limbs tangling together before Lucas’s head even hits the pillow. Eliott cups his face and kisses his lips, the corner of his mouth, his cheek. He shifts so he’s hovering above Lucas on all fours, smiling that dazzling smile of his, smears of paint still clearly visible on his skin despite their attempt to clean up in the locker room showers. Lucas rubs his thumb over a blue-green smudge on Eliott’s jawline, and Eliott turns into the touch like a cat, kissing Lucas’s palm. It strikes Lucas as so sweetly romantic he thinks he might die. 

Lucas is, he thinks, probably in love with Eliott. 

“I want to blow you now,” Eliott says, and somehow he makes  _ that _ sound sweetly romantic too, and Lucas is definitely going to die. His lips part in something like shock, because even though he had very much wanted and hoped for this, or for the chance to suck Eliott’s dick — so big and gorgeous, it’d made him feel half-starved just touching it earlier — hearing Eliott actually say the words is apparently more than his brain can handle. Nuzzling his nose into a spot below Lucas’s ear, Eliott kisses his neck — chastely at first, then with more heat, a flicker of tongue against his pulse. “Can I?”

Lucas nods frantically, clutches at Eliott’s shoulders. “Please.”

Eliott hums a happy little sound against Lucas’s throat and slides down his body immediately, tugging off the clean boxers Lucas had slipped into only a few minutes earlier and dropping them on the floor next to the bed. Lucas’s cock actually twitches when Eliott’s bright-eyed gaze lands on it, and Eliott smiles and shrugs a little. “I haven’t actually done this before,” he confesses, and before Lucas can choke out  _ neither have I _ , Eliott wraps his mouth around the head of cock. 

The sound Lucas makes is somewhere between a yelp and a groan, loud enough to be clearly audible in the bedrooms — to be clearly audible on the sidewalk, probably. He knows, in some vague, far-off part of his brain, that he should be embarrassed, but it’s basically impossible to feel shame when his entire body is lighting up like the 14th of July just from the silky-wet feel of Eliott’s tongue sliding along his foreskin. He really never has had a blowjob before — when he’d imagined his first time, he’d kind of figured it would end up being with a girl, or maybe if he was lucky, with some anonymous stranger he met on one of the gay chat apps, if he ever worked up the nerve. 

In his wildest dreams, in this or any parallel universe, Lucas had never really thought that it would be with someone like Eliott; sweet, messy-haired Eliott, with his soft laugh and softer lips, and all those earnest declarations, words that Lucas prays to a god he doesn’t believe in that Eliott really means.  _ You’re the first. I only saw you. You’re the only one who matters. _

But somehow it  _ is _ Eliott, and Lucas can’t be anything but dizzyingly grateful for the soft kisses and satiny licks Eliott is layering over the hot, thin skin of his dick. A sweet kiss on the tip, his plush lips soft and teasing. Kitten licks along his shaft, a sloppy, sucking kiss right at the base, saliva dripping down his balls until Eliott dips his head further to catch it with his tongue and Lucas jolts, his leg kicking out involuntarily and sending his phone crashing to the floor.

Eliott lifts his head at the sound but Lucas absolutely cannot have him stop so he says so, the words spilling out of his mouth in a rush,  _ don’t stop don’t stop it feels so good please baby don’t stop _ , and Eliott muffles a groan against Lucas’s thigh, his mouth slick and open and trembling. His breath is coming out in little gasps and Lucas realizes Eliott’s been grinding down against the mattress while he blows him, which is searingly hot but also seems like a waste when he could be grinding on Lucas instead. 

“Don't do that,” Lucas pants, nudging at Eliott’s hip with his foot. “Wait and let me.”

“Okay,” Eliott says, and he pushes up onto his knees so his dick is away from the bed. Lucas can’t see it from this angle but wishes he could; then again, being able to look at Eliott’s gorgeous cock while getting blown might be more stimulation than he could handle. As it is, Eliott is starting to suck him in earnest now, long, deep sucks from root to tip, one big warm hand sliding under Lucas’s ass and cupping him, pulling him closer like something to be treasured. Eliott’s other hand circles the base of Lucas’s dick, squeezing and pulling in a steady rhythm that makes Lucas’s toes curl against the bedsheets.

“You have to have done this before,” he gasps when Eliott’s generous tongue massages his foreskin so sweetly that Lucas thinks he might cry. But Eliott gazes up at him, wide-eyed, and shakes his head slightly. He pulls off Lucas’s cock just long enough to whisper  _ only you, I swear _ , then slides his lips back around the tip in a hungry kiss, moaning a little when Lucas instinctively pushes up into his wet, pink mouth.

“Yeah?” Lucas asks, louder than he means to, trying to speak over the sound of blood rushing in his ears. Eliott just moans again, sliding his hand down from the base of Lucas’s cock to cup his balls, teasing them gently as Lucas pushes his feet into the mattress and starts to fuck up into the silky heat of Eliott’s mouth. His cock glides sweetly along Eliott’s tongue, catches on his lower lip as he pulls almost out of his mouth, then disappears back in as Eliott drops his head to meet Lucas’s thrust.

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” Lucas hisses, sliding a hand into the hair at the nape of Elliott's neck. His stomach tightens, twists, and he can’t— “Oh fuck,  _ fuck _ , that’s so good, I’m gonna—”

Lucas comes in Eliott’s mouth with a guttural groan, his body seizing up as he curls inward, his knee somehow hooking over Eliott’s shoulder in the process, his fingers in Eliott’s hair probably too tight but Eliott just takes all of it, swallows Lucas’s come and pulls off to tongue at his balls, the crease of his thigh, even giving an experimental lick to Lucas’s hole — which is definitely something to revisit,  _ holy fuck _ , but too much right now — before Lucas grabs his shoulders and tugs him up so that they can kiss. He can taste himself, salt-bitter and sticky on Eliott’s tongue, and he fucking loves it.

Eliott is still wearing the boxers he’d borrowed and Lucas shoves them down his hips without ceremony, wraps his fingers around Eliott’s fat, leaking cock and jerks it a few times. Eliott groans, humps his hand a little, and says something against Lucas’s mouth. Lucas doesn’t understand him so he tries to pull back, but Eliott chases his lips, kissing him hard, messy and a little desperate, so Lucas just goes with it, strips Eliott’s cock and holds him close and kisses him, until he shakes and cries out and comes, collapsing half on top of Lucas in a big, beautiful puddle of come and sweat and blue-eyed  boy. 

And Lucas is, for sure, in love with Eliott. 

Somewhere in the apartment, a door slams.

“Oh, fuck,” Eliott breathes against Lucas’s collarbone. “They’re going to hate me.”

“No, if anything they'll hate me,” Lucas counters. He dances his fingers along Eliott’s shoulder blades, over skin still stained with pink and green and orange, smiling as he feels goosebumps spring to life under his touch. “Worth it, though.”


End file.
